Looking At Love Through Windows
by hockeyfanmaddy
Summary: Sophia/Sophie is perhaps Bill Gates's biggest fan. A fan so big, she manages to go out of her way to KILL Bill's wife, Melinda! Once that deed was done, her and Bill do some...stuff. ;)
1. The Murder

I wanted Bill. That was all. How did I finally get him? Murder, sympathy, and seduction.

 **The Murder:**

Hiring a hitman was hard, time consuming, and expensive, to say the least. A $500 per kill hitman from Seattle named Zeke was my solution.

The plan was simple: he was in the state of Washington, close to where Bill and Melinda live, in Medena, so it was in the bag! He would strike, late at night, the time where Melinda would least expect it, and BAM! Bill's floppy disk is free for my hard drive!

And now, the night we all have been waiting for. Zeke emails me around what is midnight in Western time, 3AM in EST.

"I'm off."

 **1 hour later,** "I am entering via open window."

Finally, at 4:05 AM EST,

"The deed's been done."


	2. the Meeting

I took the painstaking trip to his house. I had to. That was the whole point of this plan.

I see Bill dressed in a black suit with a red necktie. He obviously needs comforting, on a bright Spring day like this!

"Hello, Bill. My name's Sophia, but please, call me Sophie. I am here to comfort you after the loss of your beloved wife, Melinda."

"Hello, Sophie. I need some comforting now more than ever." Bill wrapped his hands around my figure, his manly hands meeting each other in the middle of my spine. His face now reduced to a wide grin amidst two blue, void-y eyes.

He, despite his form, carried me into his "Heaven on Earth" of a mansion, to where I was lain upon a white-as-snow suede sofa. Bill turned his back to me, and said, like one of those contemplating people in a movie:

"Sophia, the loss of my timeless wife has left me with an obvious mental scar. If there was only a way to ease that mental pain. I would do anything, _anything at all!_ Even..." he whispered out under his breath.

"Make love to another woman."

My eyes jolted open.

 _Another woman? Like me?_

With his voice at normal volume, Bill declared to me:

"You wouldn't mind going through something with me, would you?"

I shook my head. Bill, with the click of a button, transformed the sofa into a FUTON! The billionaire genius then lied down parallel to me.


	3. The Seduction

Bill didn't look all too comfortable in that formal suit and tie of his, so, you guessed it, he took it off.

"Ugh. Lying down in this thing is so uncomfortable."

First, he undid those tricky buttons upon his top, and loosened his tie. That was when I knew of his plot, and it was exactly what I came for in the end. And oh, my, god, was his bare chest and torso a sight to see! Even for a 64-year-old man, his pecs were muscular, and his torso heaved with each breath he took, like the sun rising and setting behind a hill of flesh and muscle.

He was going to do his pants next, no doubt in the universe about it. In the remaining seconds I had left before the reveal, I gathered (essential) thoughts.

 _Is he really that desperate to find another woman?_ _Is he aware I'm only 18 and he's 64? Pedophilia much? Oh, to hell with it! Bill F'n Gates is gonna screw me!_

"N-need help?" I muttered.

"Hmmm," Bill peeked into his pants, reacting with a surprised _ooh!_

"Yeah, I could use some help." Bill patted on his underwear. I started out easy by placing my hand where his was, palm above his bulge. Bill looked there, then his head fell back on the cushion, sighing in relief. However, when I took it a step further, and even touched the slightest bit of him, he shooed my hand away.

"Oh no you don't!" He pulled me close me straddling his thighs. There I saw it, his mind-numbing, nerdy gaze, distracting me from his move on me.

In his delicate-skinned left hand went under my shirt, into my bra, and he kneaded my right, perky breast. His eyes shot open in surprise.

"Y-your breasts are unnaturally large for your age. _I love it_."

Naturally, his right hand clamped itself skeptically onto the breast opposite of it, like it was a texture a man like him never felt, _ever._

"Oh my, your nipples are hardening."

"Bill, enough with this teasing." I grunted out, groaning in ecstasy.

"Did you forget who I am?"

"Oh, Bill. I love you."

Gates's right hand climbed out of my designer bra and crept itself down to the waistband of my leggings. _This was really happening!_

"Run ." He used his other hand to team up with the right one to peel off my leggings of black velvet. Now, his white briefs kept us from our intimate, soon-to-be love making.

" _Are you sure you want to proceed with this action?"_ I continued,getting his drift.

" _Yes."_ Bill answered, erotically, pulling off my panties first. My exposed vag unleashed its signature heat and scent. I looked towards Bill's crotch to see what condition it was in now. A rising, horizontal tent sheltered an excited geek dick.

Bill got a hold of his waistband, exchanging a seductive, eye-squinted grin. This was it. Down his undergarments went, and Bill's long, girthy, veiny cock was unveiled. Obviously, my mind was so lost in the size and girth of his dick, and Bill took advantage of my mind's little vacation. He used his very member as a guide to separate my legs as far as they could reach, for his (and my) pleasure purposes. He gave me one of his last alluring looks as I laid upon the luxurious suede futon...

and in he began.

Not much went in at first. As far as much as the tip went in, I got jumpscared by Bill's first moan-grunt.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just, I can't believe it."

Bill continued easing himself into me, his meaty rod breaking into my uterus, and my inner reproductive flesh grabbing onto it and never releasing, like a child's never-ending bond of its most favorite toy.

"Ohh! It feels so good! You feel amazing inside of me!" I moaned. Bill pulled himself out. At first I thought I was in trouble.

Nope.

Bill allowed me to note of the visible glaze left upon his appendage, before he slammed right back in, trainwrecking my uterus upon its first contact. I looked down to my crotch. Gates's dick was now officially fully conceived within my vag, like a sword in a sheath, and did it feel extraordinary! All of this, and we haven't engaged in anything else! Until now. Bill grabbed me by my scalp, his nails almost impaling it with their claw-like, painful nature. He was so close to my face now that I could smell him. Creed cologne mixed with a scotchy, liquor breath.

It didn't take long before our mouths met, and he came mid-kiss, biting my tongue as the rest of his body tensed up, and erupted within my womb like a volcano. A reproductive volcano that spews white, lemon juice lava. I wondered why he was clenching his teeth onto my tongue's tip, a well as moaning out a strain. Then, I felt it. His milky, sticky load, spurt after spurt, filled my gut with a warm feeling, like basting hot water up there. I had to let him know how much I loved it. How much I loved being blasted with his liquid baby maker.

" _Ohh, Bill!_ " I cried out, my own ejaculation trickling around his base, still inside me.

"Oh, Sophie!" Bill removed his length from my cunt, my area contracting in shock, as if it couldn't believe what had hit it. Gates panted in exhaustion. I, as well as my privates, took all the energy out of his body, and mine.

"K-kiss me again, B-Bill." I stuttered, due to the exhaustion. Bill's red, tender, masculine lips collided with my smaller, feminine ones (yes, I was jealous).


End file.
